pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Exterminator
|released = 9.4.0 |lethality = 65 |attribute = |rateoffire = 71 |capacity = 6 |mobility = 55 |cost = 215 |Level required = Level 8 |theme = Futuristic Themed |number = 91 }} The Exterminator is a Backup weapon introduced in the 9.4.0 update. Description Its color scheme can be attributed to more of a luxury themed weapon. It possesses a 2x scope and it shoots a blue beam which has the ability to wall-break. It has a slow fire rate with low capacity and low mobility. It has a re-skinned version called the Thunderer. Both of them have a magazine and rail which represent an eye and a mouth. Appearance It is a railgun that resembles a pistol. It also has a polished wood handle with a golden bottom. The base is golden and blue, the ammo cell is blue, the 2x scope is golden with a blue Crosshair (it is not blue, but instead white when aiming down the sights), and the tip at the end is turquoise/teal. The magazine and rail resemble an eye (magazine) and an alligator-like jaw (rail), like the Thunderer. Combat When shooting, the gun which is held by the player's right hand emits a blue laser beam with instant bullet travel time which pierces through walls and deals high damage. Its damage decreases when penetrating through walls. It also features a 2x scope, if its user wishes to attack enemies from long range. Whenever the player shoots the weapon, the hammer at the back moves, which is the same for any other revolver. When reloading, the player flips out the barrel, takes out the existing ammo clip, puts in another one and flips the barrel upwards, locking it in place. It outputs delay on some weapons that are associated with Three Category Spam like the Anti-Champion Rifle and the Reflector. It also receives a delay if those weapons were shot, then quickly switched to this weapon. Strategy Tips * Use the scope to aim for the head. It's best to use in mid-range combat and for ambushes due to its low firing rate. * The wall-break can be utilized to kill players who try to break for cover. Bear in mind that the damage of its shots are reduced when shooting players through walls. * Make use of this weapon's high damage, as this weapon is deadly for starters. * Be sure to equip an 85 mobility weapon as the Exterminator's mobility is not optimal for fleeing. * Try not to miss any shots, if you do, you will be at a major disadvantage with the slow fire rate. The enemy you were shooting at also might discover your location, due to the traced shots. * Use a rocket jumping weapon to boost yourself into the air, then fire downwards on other players so that it is harder for them to hit you. * This is a popular choice in Three Category Spam, the other alternative being the Thunderer. This is because with some weapon combinations, it doesn't have any delay. * Usually use this when players are low on health or standing still. * Use the scope to your advantage when fighting from long ranges. Counters * Run around the player in close range and attack with an area damage dealing weapon. * Due to the slow firing rate and long reloading, use a high-speed weapon such as a Hellraiser to shoot its user. * Use an explosive weapon to knock them back and mess their aim. * Strafe around the user while shooting an area damage weapon in order to daze the user. Recommended Maps *Blockmart *Parkour City Equipment Setups Equip a short range weapon to attack in close ranges. Changelog 9.4.0 * Initial release as a rentable weapon for Android users only. 10.0.7 * Although this weapon's beam has the same ability as the Prototype's and Laser Minigun's, the beam does not stay mid-air. It vanishes right after you shoot the gun. However, this was changed in this update, where the beams have the same property. Exterminator's beam is blue color. 10.1.0 * The Exterminator was nerfed in this update; changes include a mobility drop from 110 to 105 (60 to 55 in modern standards), the price was raised from 133 to 177 , and the 4x scope was downgraded to a 2x scope. However, now the price is reduced again to 215 , making this weapon being extremely worth the price. 16.1.0 * Its ammunition size was reduced. Trivia * Along with the Stinger, it was a new weapon introduced in the 9.4.0 update that was able to be rented for Android users but it was never able to be rented to iOS users. * It uses the same laser projectiles, and the same firing sound as the Prototype, whilst in reality; actually firing a metal slug. * Its fire rate is a bit higher than that of the Prototype. * Being a railgun, it uses magnetic rails and possibly coils to accelerate a metal slug on mach velocities, causing massive kinetic damage. In reality, this weapon would effortlessly break one's arm when fired due to the recoil. However, due to the unrealistic physics of this game, it doesn't affect the player. ** Except this is most likely a laser being fired. If the railgun was actually fired it would go in a different direction. Since it is a type of light, there would be no recoil. * In the 12.5.0 update, a recolored variant with a different colored laser and firing sound was introduced, known as the Thunderer. * It is 1 shot on head sometimes it is 1 shot to body but usually 2 and 4 shot through wall. * It is one of best and most used Backup weapons for Three Category Spam. Category:Weapons Category:Backup Category:Scoped Category:Wall Break Category:Laser Category:Single Shots Category:Legendary Category:Piercing Shot Category:Trial Weapons Category:Themed